


Don't Cry

by starryuri



Series: Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's not very good lol, Soulmate AU, This platonic b, another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: Phichit always seemed to be able to make Yuuri feel so much better.[Soulmates can feel and edit the other's emotions upon physical contact]





	Don't Cry

Sometimes Yuuri felt like he was the worst person in the world, and Phichit knew it. 

Sometimes Phichit felt the same way.

It could have been weird how they knew these things so well, and how they could comfort each other with the simple touch of a hand... But it wasn't. They were best friends. _Soulmates_. Sure, they were platonic, and both knew that wouldn't change, but the link between their two minds and souls remained as strong as ever, wrapped around each other's hearts.

With one touch, they could feel everything the other felt.

With one touch, they could transfer their feelings over, or at least edit the other's emotions.

It was simply luck that Phichit was so cheerful, though Yuuri was anxious and self conscious. 

It was simply luck that Yuuri knew that no words would help when Phichit felt down. That words _didn't need to be used_.

That was why their friendship was perfect.

When seeing one cry, the other is overcome with a sadness that washes over them, though they are also filled with a sort of determination to fix the problem. To make the other happy.

That was why, when one of them was crying, all that was needed was a hug.

With one touch, even with something as little as lightly touching the other with the tip of their finger, everything would be fine.

Everything would be _fine_.

_Why are you crying? What happened?_

"Don't cry..." Whispered Phichit to a sobbing Yuuri, pulling him into his arms, resting his head on top of the other's. There they were, crouched on the ground, Yuuri bawling in Phichit's arms and Phichit trying his hardest to will Yuuri to be happy, or to will himself to be happy for the sake of Yuuri. Almost immediately, Yuuri calmed, and began smiling. Phichit's mind became full of relief. 

_See, there was no need to cry._


End file.
